Enough
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Alternative Reality for the Seventh Book, made for the prompt "Ginny goes with the Trio in the Horcrux Hunt". / I'm not a native english speaker, and I'm even less of a "knower" of british english, so any mistakes, please let me know.


**Prompt:** _Ginny goes with the Tro in the Horcrux Hunt_

* * *

She isn't really thinking when she does this. Hermione is just shouting Ron's name while very close to Harry and she _knows_ that as soon as they find her brother they'll disappear. So it's only an instinct that makes her run to their backs and search for Ron with her eyes. And when she sees him, way before either Harry or Hermione, she moves closer to them and knows it's only a matter of second. She needs to grab them a second before they grab Ron, otherwise they'll notice her before they go, or even go before she has time to reach.

And she does perfectly. Before she can notice, she's being apparated – well, she's never apparated before, but she guesses that's what they're doing – and she feels sick to her stomach for it but she doesn't care, because she came.

And then it dawns to her. _She came_. What the hell was she thinking?

"Where are we?" She hears Ron asking, and when she turns to look at him she notices Harry's gaze on her. His face is emotionless; it's like he can't quite understand what's happening. His mouth is perfectly closed and his eyes are still.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouts when she follows Harry's eyes. "What… how…"

"What the bloody hell?" Ron shouts once he sees her.

But she's looking at Harry and she is expecting some sort of reaction –_anything _ – and nothing comes. He just looks at her in that same way and she feels stupid for doing what she did. She was a mature girl – _woman_ – that despite her thoughts respected his decision and she shouldn't be here. She knows she shouldn't. But she _had_ to be.

"Hermione, what's the plan?" Harry turns back to his friend without saying anything to Ginny, his face still unreadable.

"Hum… we should move, fast. We're in Tottenham Court Road. Right now we need a place to change.

So they half walk, half run, trying not to catch attention – and failing miserably – in total silence. Ginny feels it hanging on her shoulders; they're quiet because of her.

They find a shadowy alleyway and get into it.

"How are we going to change if we have no clothes?" Ginny asks suddenly, and she feels Harry's eyes on her, but can't look back.

"I have all we need in here," Hermione answers showing her handbag. "Undetectable Extension Charm. Tricky, but I managed. But, as for you Ginny, you'll have to get my clothes, I did not get things for you."

"Ok." Ginny whispers. She has never felt so embarrassed and mad at herself as in that moment.

And suddenly Harry snorts.

"Ok. Ok, Ginny? How is anything 'ok'? You shouldn't be here." He has his hand on his hair, and she knows that means he is nervous.

"I'm sorry," that's all she manages to say and she's not even sure it comes out loud enough for him to hear. "I didn't… I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking. Last thing I know I'm grabbing Hermione's bag."

He takes a deep breath and turns away. Hermione looks worried and Ron is not sure whether he should yell or not.

"Let's change and then we'll discuss things."

They each got a pack of clothes and went to a dark corner to change.

"You can… take me back if you think it's the best. I know you don't want me here." Ginny says quietly, like she doesn't want them to look at her.

"Ginny," Harry says fiercely, taking her to one of the dark corners they changed in, letting Ron and Hermione waiting. "This has nothing to do with not wanting you here. You're underage, you still have the radar. And it's going to be dangerous, you could… Ginny, you can't even apparate yet! What were you thinking?"

"I told you, I wasn't thinking! I just… I knew you'd go. As soon as the mess began I knew you'd disappear. You didn't even say goodbye, you just… you'd just leave. And I get that you need to go and that there wasn't any time for goodbyes, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't bother me, that it doesn't hurt. I know that I'm not Ron or Hermione and that I'll never be, but I want to be important, at least important enough for a goodbye."

Harry sighs and she is sure she hears him saying her name, but it's so low she ignores. And unable to stop herself, she adds, "I should have known that it wouldn't matter, you know, coming here. Try as I might, you said it yourself, I'm not of age, I'm not as good as you guys are, blimey, I can't even apparate. I'm useless. I'm just an extra weight you didn't need. And it was stupid to come here, I'm just seeking for something that I'll never achieve. You should go. I can find my way into a fireplace or even take the nightbus."

"Ginny, stop." He says, finally letting some emotion appear in his face. He looks sad. "Don't… just don't say that. You know you're wrong. You _are_ important. You matter more than anything, don't you see? I've told you this on the funeral, it's not about what you can or can't do, is that I can't live on the possibility of you getting hurt. You're not useless, you are a terrific witch. And you'll never be a dead weight, specially, you'll never be a weight I don't need. If I could, Ginny, you know I'd just worry about seeing you in the summer and skipping classes to be with you. But I can't. I _have_ to do this. And I don't think I can with you here. It's not that you'd need protection, it's just… how would I go do the things I need and leave you behind? _Again_?"

"And how is leaving me behind at home any better?" She tries not to sound desperate, but she can't. "You've heard it yourself, the ministry has fallen. What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know." He answers with sincerity and in a total burst touches her face.

"Then just –" She starts to say, not actually sure _what_ she'll say, but he solves her problem by shutting her mouth, locking his lips with hers. And it's tender and fast, just a brush, but it's enough for him to finally look at her in that way he used to when they were in Hogwarts: like the day had been cloudy and she made the sun appear.

"Ok." He says, not sure what he is agreeing with, just that he wants it, even though he shouldn't.

And she smiles for the first time since they apparated. And so does he.

And that is enough, for now.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there. :) Well, I've received this prompt a long time ago (really, really long) and I finally managed to do it. I should tell you that if you don't like it, well, I get it, cause I didn't like it either. I'm very bad with angst scenes, more of a fluffy person, so... anyway, sorry for the crap ending (I'm _very_ bad at endings) and for any other thing. As said before, not a native english speaker, so any mistakes, just let me know.


End file.
